My Shooting Star
by The Un-Wanted Angel
Summary: The Sequal to My Gentle star :D Kiyoski is a bit more grown up but he's having a great day but an accident by the creek might be enough just to kill him, who will save him?


**Hello world, this is The Un-wanted Angel with the sequal to My Gentle Star. This too will be a one-shot. I made this one longer than the first story (I just hope no one is bothered by that) and Sauske is a bit more "protective" than most mothers (ha, ha inside joke) er...Fathers. **

**Title: My Shooting Star.**

**Summary: Kiyoski is all big grown up since we last saw him, he's now six years old and very curious which is the reason Naruto and Sauske act the way they do. Fluff and sticky situation, some cursing. **

**Rating: T for some language**

**Enjoy :)**

_All I wanted to do was play. _A small and very sad Kiyoski thought. His head was down as he held his arms around his knees and sat outside. He was in big trouble and he knew it. He felt foolish for what he did, he was embaressed, still a bit scared and guilty. Today started so good too. He had woken up to find it was a really warm day outside. His Daddy informed him that his Papa would be on a mission and wont be back until tonight, but it wasn't anything new to the child. He would be back later tonight, they would play then. He finished up his breakfast and begged his Daddy to let him go play with his friends. He always had to beg Sauske if he could play, because Sauske sometimes got frightened that someone might want to kidnap his pride and joy. He finally agreed to let his child go play, but that's where the trouble started.

The children liked to play in the woods, where they'd play tag, hide-an-seek and even try to cast Justu. Kiyoski had two great friends, Yuki and Shomono. Yuki was a shy and cute girl with glossy black hair while Shomono was a big huskey boy with red hair. They decided to play ball next to the creek even though they were all told countless times by their parents to never go in the creek. The creek was a cold and fast flowing creek. It was fairley large with lots of big rocks and the current was fast in the spring time, not to mention very cold. And for a child who doesn't know how to swim it would be very dangerous to try to even go waddling.

Of course, they forgott all about that. And Kiyoski kicked the large red ball into the creek. Trying to show off for Yuki (the girl he really liked) he bravley went in the creek.

"No, Kiyoski! Don't you'll get hurt!" Yuki tried to say. But it was too late, Kiyoski was already flowing down the creek. At a fast pace too. Yuki and Shomono tried their best to rescue him, but finally Kiyoski grabbed on to a branch and told them to get his daddy. Kiyoski thought he was really going to die. He cried out for help as the branch broke. He started being moved by the fast current.

"Daddy!" Kiyoski yelled. Water caught in his mouth and he started sinking. It became dark and he felt cold. The water rushed in his ears and blocked him from breathing. Just when he thought he was going to die, two big hands grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him from the creek. Coughing and choking he felt wet. Someone patted his back really hard. He gasped and breathed for air. Kiyoski took a moment to catch his breath before turning around and seeing who his rescurer was.

He felt scared when he did. There stood a very, very mad Naruto. He was finished with his mission early and thought it would be a surprise to see his family early as a present. But insted of seeing them, he had so save one of them.

"P-Papa?" He asked Naruto stood behind Kiyoski, not happy, he looked pissed off beyon anything but deep down, he was scared.

"Not one word, I'm taking you home." Naruto growled.

* * *

><p>That's how Kiyoski's morning was still early in the morning, lunch time would be in an hour or so. Kiyoski sighed. He could hear his parents inside talking about a "punishment" He hated the word. The word made him shutter with fear. He didn't know what punishment he would get, would it be time out? Somthing take away? Or would it be a...spanking? He hated those! More than anything, he hated to be struck.<p>

Kiyoski felt agitated and shivered. He heard footsteps and turned to see his Papa.

"Come here, Kiyoski." He said. "Stand up, please."

Kiyoski stood, shaking but he stood.

Naruto sighed. "You know how scared I was when I saw you nearly drown?" He asked. His voice louder and more mean sounding then he would have liked it to be. Kiyoski shook his head. "Then you don't know how scared your Dad was when your friends came to the front door yelling that they think you were dead. You know how scared he was?" Naruto yelled at that last part, only becuase he himself was scared. He alsmot lost his child, his baby, his precious Star today. Kiyoski started to cry.

"No~" He sobbed. "I-I...I don't know, Papa...I'm sorry." Kiyoski went to wipe his tears, but Naruto was already doing that. Naruto looked at his son, with calm and gentle eyes, not like the furious saphire ones he had just a second ago. He sighed and held Kiyoski until he stopped crying and hiccuping.

"Kiyoski, you are my only child, I can't replace you..." Naruto said.

"I know, Papa...I'm so, so sorry." Kiyoski said.

"I know you are, and I know you only were trying to grab somthing but if you need help ask an adult." Naruto said. "Why did you rush into the creek when you knew it wasn't safe to do so?" He asked.

Kiyoski didn't want to explain the real reason, he just said what was parcial true. That he accidentley kicked the ball into the creek and had to get it. Naruto sighed. He figured that Kiyoski almost killed himself today, there wasn't any real need for a real punishment, just a light one: He wouldn't be able to play outside for the rest of the day. Kiyoski didn't mind, he had enough excitement for one day.

ೋღ❤ღೋ

Naruto looked at his son and husband threw the wedge in the door. Sauske was humming a soft song while brushing Kiyoski's soft hair. They talked about random things, like trees, clouds and stars. Which would always make Kioyski ask questions suck as, "Why do the trees talk to us?" or "Why do clouds fall and make fog?" But the one Naruto heard loud and clear was, "Why do you and Papa, call me Star?" Naruto entered the room and walked up to his family. Holding his arms around Sauske and kissing his cheek.

"Becuase you are our star." Naruto smiled.

"I know THAT papa, But why?" Kiyoski asked.

"You're our small star, and we love you. That's why." Sauske smiled, nuzzling into Kiyoski making him giggle. "Now, my gentle Star, it's time to sleep." He whispered. Kiyoski pouted a bit but crawled into bed. His parents kissed and hugged him goodnight and stepped out the room. Both smiling and ready to sleep, they had a really exausting day.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :D Hope you enjoyed the story :) <strong>

**-The Un-wanted Angel**


End file.
